<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperation by LadyHeliotrope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974910">Desperation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHeliotrope/pseuds/LadyHeliotrope'>LadyHeliotrope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sing a Song of Snanger Shorts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHeliotrope/pseuds/LadyHeliotrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t mind the darkness of the Forbidden Forest when Severus was with her, but he wasn’t with her yet.</p><p> </p><p>Written to sate the appetites of the Hearts and Cauldrons discord folx.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sing a Song of Snanger Shorts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t mind the darkness of the Forbidden Forest when Severus was with her, but he wasn’t with her yet.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione saw him approaching across the grounds, trampling with his dragon-hide boots that were probably as old as her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, you,” she whispered fondly as he made to attack her with his lips. There was the slightest nip of teeth and growl of lust as his fingers began to tease at her bodice.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Weasley,” he responded with mock civility, and she simultaneously loved and hated how he threw that damned mistake back in her face every chance he got.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it,” she commanded, and whimpered as his mouth moved to her jawbone and the little hollow of her neck that lay directly below her ear. “Let’s not start us off with a row, Severus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no?” he queried, between hot kisses. “You don’t want to fight, woman? Well, what if <em>I</em> do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I would say, sir,” Hermione replied, gasping between words,  “that you have successfully manufactured a quarrel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you dare suggest such a thing?” Severus’ eyes were closed as he pressed his face into her sweetly rounded bosoms, his large nose breathing in the scent of her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, indeed, sir.” Hermione’s voice acquired a lilting manner not unlike an Austen heroine, “and furthermore, I would like to suggest your quarrel with me is frivolous.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Frivolous?</em>” Severus spat with rage, a glint of good-humor in his eyes. “You think I have any care to engage in Quixotic pursuits, madam? Why, the mere thought of which enrages me to the point that I must imagine that you wish to be taught a lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione giggled, her breasts heaving and her eyes glistening in the castle light, knowing exactly where this was headed.</p><p> </p><p>“And what kind of lesson might that be, sir,” she asked, as he placed both his arms astride her to pin her against a tree.</p><p> </p><p>“You will see, little vixen,” he murmured, and with that suddenly his head shot up, tense and entering into a completely different mood. He seem to be listening, and this was confirmed when he put a finger to his lips and glanced around without moving.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them stood silently for several minutes, Hermione‘s ears straining to hear what he might have heard. Desperate to understand what he thought might be after them, she speculated, was it possible her husband had followed her here? It seemed unlikely, but Hermione‘s mind filled with panic at the very idea.</p><p> </p><p>Trembling and sensitive, they listened and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Severus side and pressed a tender kiss on Hermione‘s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going to divorce your husband,” he asked, his heart obviously heavy as reality dampened the mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon,” Hermione whispered, ashamed and regretful. “As I think I mentioned in my last letter, I am just waiting until Rose starts school this coming September. Then I will have the time and house space to myself to start the process.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded, seeming dissatisfied but willing to be patient - though only reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so copacetic about it all,” he grumbled, laying his head on her shoulder with a groan, “Except you’re the best shag I’ve ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at this, but no matter how much he was joking - it stung a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took a breath, trying to force tears from emerging. The sudden spike of adrenaline combined with the backhanded letdown of Severus’ joke gave her whiplash.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to sit,” she whispered, feeling the darkness closing in around her. Snape’s black attire, combined with the shadows of the trees, combined with the creeping unknowableness of her own future? It left her feeling like she’d taken a wrong turn and become hopelessly lost.</p><p> </p><p>The shift went noticed by Snape, and he backed up to allow her space, his brow furrowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” His voice had become smooth and neutral, which was a telltale sign of heightened concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be.” She didn’t bother pretending to emotions she didn’t own, not anymore. Almost ten years being married to Ronald Weasley left her too exhausted to manufacture inauthenticity for the sake of coddling a man’s feelings. </p><p>“I didn’t mean anything by it.” Ah, clever man. He’d tracked back to the turning point in the conversation, which was pleasantly surprising. Severus stood, looking awkward and terrified, those old concerns about abandonment obviously surfacing. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you didn’t.” Hermione patted the earth next to her, inviting him to join her back against the tree. With ginger tenderness, he creaked down to sitting, still looking like a doe in headlights. “I don’t take offense, Severus.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s generous of you.” His breath was just a tick fast, and her fingers gently wound among his own in affirming tendrils of understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t.” She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… it’s more than just sex,” he stated, careful but pressured, staring straight ahead into the blackness. “You know that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled, and leaned against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him into her. He was just the slightest bit soft there these days, not chubby but with a hint of comfortable fleshiness that gave under her fingers. “Of course I do,” she responded, though her heart ached with satisfaction just to hear those words from him. “You’re anything but banal.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted, but she also sensed relief in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you for my own,” he pronounced, turning to look at her with deadly serious eyes. “This wait, it’s maddening.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not been all that long,” Hermione teased, nuzzling into his neck and pressing kisses there. “We’re just coming up on a year, aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>He growled, low in his throat. “Not counting our six years of dangerous flirtations, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Hermione chuckled, her fingers touching and tantalizing the lobe of his ear, “it’s not <em>my</em> fault you were so slow on the uptake.”</p><p> </p><p>This was familiar, comfortable bickering territory that was beginning to make her warm up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Generally,” Severus remarked, “restraint is considered prudent when the object of temptation is a married woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Hermione breathed, taking his hand and placing it at her bosoms once more, “so you admit that you were tempted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Desperately,” he gasped, closing his eyes and allowing himself the privilege of delving into her garment to wrestle her left nipple into submission. “Oh, so desperately.”</p><p> </p><p>So saying, he leaned into her lips, hungry for her own, and the two of them melted into each other upon the dark forest floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fanfiction Writers and (non)Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!<br/><a href="https://lady-heliotrope-writes.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://ko-fi.com/ladyheliotrope">Ko-Fi</a> </p><p>I BASICALLY LIVE FOR REVIEWS OKAY!!!! please help me out &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>